


The Man In the Mirror

by Jackaxed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, For Want of a Nail, M/M, late night story writer, man in the mirror, never trust a mirror, trans-dimensional communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaxed/pseuds/Jackaxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a man in Jake's mirror, but he doesn't know how he got there. He's a little over six feet, still shorter than himself. He's stocky, perhaps Greek, with short, curly hair and a scratchy beard. He looks rather rough, but there's an air of elegance about him.<br/>...<br/>There is a man in Ian's mirror, but he doesn't know how he got there. He's a pretty tall, topping Ian by a few inches. He's slender and dark-skinned, with starched white hair. He looks quick on his feet, but also quick in wit.<br/>...<br/>He looks like he'd be interesting to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge me i wrote this up at 11:36 pm on a school night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a man in Jake's mirror, but he doesn't know how he got there. He's a little over six feet, still shorter than himself. He's stocky, perhaps Greek, with short, curly hair and a scratchy beard. He looks rather rough, but there's an air of rugged elegance about him.  
> ...  
> There is a man in Ian's mirror, but he doesn't know how he got there. He's a pretty tall, topping Ian by a few inches. He's slender and dark-skinned, with starched white hair. He looks quick on his feet, but also quick in wit. Scarlet tattoos run their way down his arms, twisting and curling like the coils of a snake.  
> ...  
> He looks like he'd be interesting to talk to.

There is a man in Jake's mirror, but he doesn't know how he got there. He's a little over six feet, still shorter than himself. He's stocky, perhaps Greek, with short, curly hair and a scratchy beard. He looks rather rough, but there's an air of rugged elegance about him.

...

There is a man in Ian's mirror, but he doesn't know how he got there. He's a pretty tall, topping Ian by a few inches. He's slender and dark-skinned, with starched white hair. He looks quick on his feet, but also quick in wit. Scarlet tattoos run their way down his arms, twisting and curling like the coils of a snake.

...

_He looks like he'd be interesting to talk to._

...

Jake's first attempt at communication is a hastily scribbled message on a dogeared index card: _can you read this?_

The man shakes his head, leaving the frame and returning with a pad of paper and a pen. He writes the word _MIRRORED_ on the pad in reverse lettering. Jake lets out a small " _oh_ " of understanding. He nods, making sure that his letters face the wrong way when he writes his next message.

_who are you?_

The stranger considers the question before he writes back. _Who are you?_

Jake decides that it can't be that bad to tell the man a little about himself. _I'm Jake. I'm 29 years old and I work at a nightclub. I live in the milky way galaxy. family died a long time ago, friends left me behind. you?_

The stranger's nose turns up at the 'nightclub' part, but he responds pretty quickly. _I am Ian, and I also live in the Milky Way Galaxy. I am twenty-seven years old (recently graduated with a Masters in Oceanography and Astrobiology). I'm on pretty good terms with my family, and my best friend is a French lesbian._

_P.S.: you're not a stripper, are you?_

Jake nearly hits his head on the towel rack after reading the _post scriptum_ because he's laughing so hard. Somehow, he manages to keep his composure while jotting down a reply.

_I'm flattered you think I'm handsome, but I most definitely am not a stripper. I'm the bartender._

Ian's cheeks flush a bright red. He coughs softly, mollified.

_Sorry._

...

That was an awkward thing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> #JUDGING YOU


End file.
